With more and more conveniences being in our daily lives, human beings lack the exercise that they should have. As a result, human beings are subject to all kinds of modern diseases. Due to this situation, fitness clubs or gymnasia have rapidly been established to provide exercise space for people living in the city to improve their health. Also, personal medical instruments have been produced, wherein the instruments to detect the heart's blood vessels are the greatest in number.
Traditionally, two wrists, two ankles and some surfaces of a patient's body must be pasted with a layer of conductive material or electrode pieces while having electrocardiography in a hospital. If the patient's symptoms include a fever, the patient would be uncomfortable while taking off their shirt and pants, having a sticky conductive material smeared on their body, and furthermore, having some electrode pieces clamping and adhering to two wrists, two ankles and their chest. Hence, Taiwan Patent Number 503735 shows the latest product, referring to FIG. 1, which is prior art with respect to the present invention. The prior art comprises a shell 1A with a display 2A, two electrode touching keys 5A, plural function keys 6A, a pipe line 3A connected to a wrist air bag 4A. As understood from FIG. 1, the wrist air bag 4A wraps around a wrist and then the two electrode touching keys 5A are filled out with conductive liquid, continuously two finger tips touch the two electrode touching keys 5A for sensing relative electric signals about a heart's blood vessels so as to present results on the display 2A after calculations have been done. However, this prior art still needs to add conductive liquid to the electrode touching keys 5A when collecting relevant information. Additionally, a can loaded with conductive liquid occupies storage space, and would be inconvenient to carry. On the other hand, the method of adding the conductive liquid may be improved or avoided.